Susano'o/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Susano'o. Warriors Orochi 3 *"Leave it to me." *"Hmm. Well done everybody!" *"Witness the strength of Susano'o!" *"These results are nothing for one as mighty as myself!" *"Behold! This is the true extent of my power!" *"You can have this. I figure you can get as much use out of this as anybody." *"Ahh, I love seeing officers of ability in action." *"Is that the extent of your strength?" *"I eliminated many officers in the last battle. Of course, it's only natural; I am not boasting." *"These humans are a foolish species not to take me to battle more often." *"Leave everything to me. I shall protect you all from harm." *"Perhaps I should try the humans' wine, just for interest's sake..." *"Nothing can stand before the storm!" *"Observe! This is peerless might! This is the power of Susano'o!" *"Be proud! None are worthy to stand at your side!" *"Nezha, you have finally obtained ultimate power." *"Kaguya, the quiet moon, yet holds within her unrivaled power." *"Da Ji, you wreak havoc like no other." *"Seeking the strong has only made you the strongest. That is your karma, Orochi." *"None can contain the storm... Just who is this foe?" *"The world does not require two of me!" *"Complacency is now your only foe." *"Your raw skill yet requires forging." *"I require no aid." *"Quite unnecessary, I assure you." *"If you feel no fear, then fight me!" *"It might have been luck, but still, you defeated me..." *"You are my most trusted lieutenant, Nezha." *"Nezha? I shall allow your aid." *"How brave." *"Use your strength on mortals, not on me." *"Keep yourself under control." *"Saved by Da Ji. Just what are you planning?" *"Impressive, but still one of your lesser feats." *"Have you come to laugh at my peril?" *"Be not complacent, but ever strive for improvement. You can achieve even more in battle, I assure you." *"You have some skill, but it is yet unrefined. Remain diligent in improving yourself." *"I require no aid, but you, at least, will not get in my way." *"Do you truly believe this to be necessary? ...Very well. Support me." *"Swallow your fear and fight! The full force of the storm shall stand before you!" *"You were lucky, certainly, but you still defeated me... Unless this is your true strength..." *"You are my right-hand man, Nezha. How could I fight without you?" *"Nezha? I shall allow you to aid me. Support me well." *"How brave. I shall show my bravery too, soon enough." *"Use your strength to help mortals, not me. Although I appreciate your concern." *"Keep yourself under control, if you can! Your powers are too much for mortals to handle." *"Saved by Da Ji. Just what are you planning? ...No matter. Support me." *"Impressive, yet hardly your greatest feat. You have become too strong, Orochi." *"You are here to mock me? If it is to lend aid, it is most out of character." *"Continually praising you might be too much, but... well done." *"How impressive you are! I greatly enjoy watching you fight!" *"With your aid nothing can stand before us. Let us take back this battlefield!" *"You are worthy of my faith. I entrust you with my back!" *"I cannot wait to fight you! Come, face the storm!" *"Against you, defeat was always a possibility..." *"Your strength approaches my own... which is the greatest compliment I can give." *"My gratitude, Nezha. I know I can show weakness to you." *"Excellent work, Kaguya. Do not push yourself too hard, however." *"Kaguya... then allow me to accept your kindness, graceful lady." *"You shine brightest amid the chaos of battle. I cannot help but watch you." *"I accept your support. You are worthy of that degree of trust." *"Have you found the mighty warrior you seek, Orochi?" *"With our powers combined... all worlds may bow before us." *"I desire a match with you." *"So, you have injured me. Well done." *"I am thrilled to have met an opponent I can fight without holding back." *"Let us see just how strong you really are." *"Wonderful. You have improved remarkably." *"Now that I'm warmed up, let us take things to the next level, Nezha." *"Stay away from people, Kaguya." *"I cannot believe this is Kaguya I'm facing." *"The source of your power intrigues me. Stay with me a bit longer." *"I've been searching for you, Da Ji. You're mine now." *"You are the source of this disaster. I won't let you escape." *"I can't believe I have to use my full strength against a mere demon..." *"There is no one stronger than me." *"No human can handle this immense power." *"Come with me, Orochi. Soon, this will all be over." *"Your courage is admirable." *"Know your place." *"I shall use as much effort in fighting you as you deserve." *"Before you can do anything, your arms and legs will be smashed." *"Your compassion leads you astray." *"You'll need to fix your body again when we're through, you know." Ultimate *"Nezha, I wish for you to utilize that strength of yours by my side." *"Impressive work, Nezha." *"You are here to save me, Nezha?" *"Impressive work, Nezha. You would be perfect as my right-hand man." *"You are here to save me, Nezha? I always knew I could rely on you." *"Yes, Nezha... I truly believe that your strength shall one day surpass even my own." *"I never thought that I would need to be saved by you, Nezha. Indeed, you have grown considerably." *"Nezha, come and join me as my right-hand man." *"I know you are capable of more. Show me the inner strength you possess." *"Impressive. Now, I want you to step up your efforts even further." *"You wish to test your strength against me? In that case, you better give it everything you've got." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Yes. Leave this to me." *"Indeed, Yinglong. The enemy must be annihilated." *"I went training on my own. Worked day and night, pushing my muscles to the limit, honing my physical form to perfection. I can't wait to show it off." *"I gave everyone training in war dancing. Fiercely slapping your arms and stamping your feet gets you in the mood for battle, and ready to put your life on the line." Category:Quotes